This invention relates to an apparatus and method for reclaiming strapping.
Strapping, of metal, reinforced plastic or other materials, is commonly used for packaging or securing goods. The goods are usually removed by cutting the strapping which is conventionally discarded. This is environmentally unsound because the materials in the strapping are essentially wasted and add to the volume of materials to be sent to a landfill dump or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,255 and 4,398,572 describe devices used for connecting steel bands having band tensioning means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,133 shows an apparatus adapted to control the tension in glass strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,093 shows an apparatus for winding an elongated element onto a reel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,595 shows a tensioning device. A strap feeding and tensioning machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,807.
However, the prior art does not reveal a method and apparatus for reclaiming strapping which has been widely adopted. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for reclaiming strapping made of metal, plastic or other materials.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for reclaiming strapping which are economical, reliable and suitable for widespread, commercial applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for reclaiming strapping which produce a product capable of being reutilized for subsequent strapping operations.